


Ruffled Feathers Means I Hate You

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sin Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: To my friend, I give this trashy fanfic





	Ruffled Feathers Means I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymostydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/gifts).

There's something about Link that ruffles Revali's feathers.

"I hate you" Revali screeched.

Link blinks at him.

Revali then body slams Link into the ground.

They start a smooch-fest.

The smooch fest intensifies into a week-long bed battle.

There's something about Link that ruffles Revali's feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Senpai for I have sinned.


End file.
